


It will always be you (face with big pleading eyes, face with hearts)

by Aggressivewithtoomuchuwus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Cute, Cute Akaashi Keiji, Cute Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Isabella's Lullaby, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Akaashi Keiji, Pining, Pouty Bokuto Koutarou, Soulmates, The promised Neverland still makes me cry help, The promised neverland - Freeform, bokuto's emo mode, everyone's cute help, haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggressivewithtoomuchuwus/pseuds/Aggressivewithtoomuchuwus
Summary: “Akaashi...do you not know 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥? Have you not watched it yet?” the ace asked and Akaashi swears that there is definitely something he can’t point out in his tone.“No, I haven’t watched it yet Bokuto-san”“..well do you not know 𝘐𝘴𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘢'𝘴 𝘭𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘺 at least?”“Sorry Bokuto-san but no, I also don’t know about that” Akaashi answers and he doesn’t know why but Bokuto became even more deflated in his seat and he looked really disappointed with Akaashi’s answer. This may sound ridiculous but Akaashi suddenly felt bad for having zero knowledge about the said anime and making Bokuto even more sad.“It’s fine Akaashi. It’s not your fault.” Bokuto tried to smile but everyone in the room can definitely see how forced it was.OR:A soulmate au where-you get to know your soulmate's mood changes-hear the last song that's stuck in their head-have a soulmark on a certain body part which gets transferred to your other half when you finally know who they are.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	It will always be you (face with big pleading eyes, face with hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I was able to write a bokuaka fic before uni's resume of classes (which is btw, this coming march) and I need to thank tpn's Isabella's lullaby for this. I wrote this just this morning and this is not beta'ed so if you ever find some errors, you may tell me in the comments. I hope you enjoy reading this.Thank you!
> 
> *haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate  
> *the characters mentioned in the story belongs to Haruichi Furudate

When Akaashi arrived at school on a Monday morning, anyone could say that everything about him seems perfectly usual. He looks fine and ready for his classes and he absolutely looks collected. But of course, no one can actually determine how he actually feels inside because Akaashi Keiji has long perfected masking his feelings. Especially for a certain owl who happens to be their volleyball team’s ace, and Akaashi’s ‘partner’ as what the ace has called himself. By being ‘partners’ what Bokuto Koutarou meant was that ‘partners in volleyball’ given that the younger is the team’s setter. But can anyone really blame Akaashi if he felt all warm and happy after hearing the ace address him as his partner the first time he did? Of course it was not to anyone’s knowledge that yes, Fukurodani’s setter Akaashi Keiji is indeed in love with one Bokuto Koutarou. 

Bokuto never failed to make Akaashi’s day perfectly bright and well-spent. The ace would always tag along with the younger during their school breaks despite them being not in the same year, and would also spend more time with him during their volleyball practice after classes. Well in other words, Akaashi’s day is always perfect with having a certain owl with him most of the day, and it is one of the reasons why he always felt excited going to school every single day. However, today was different. Although no one would probably notice, Akaashi is actually not in the perfect mood for today and he doesn’t feel excited at all. Bokuto has just celebrated his 18th birthday on Sunday which was yesterday and it is one general knowledge that once you turn 18, you start to have your first connection with your soulmate. By ‘connection’, it means that when the clock strikes at exactly 12 a.m on your 18th birthday, a mark would appear on certain part of your body and you’ll start hearing your soulmates mood like hearing their thoughts in a way. The only difference is that you don’t actually ‘hear’ what’s running in your soulmate’s head but there’s just something like a small spark of some sort that enables you to know whether your soulmate is in distress, sad, delighted, mad, and so on. Aside from this, you also get to hear some stuff like the last song your soulmate has been listening to. Once you finally know surely who your soulmate is, you stop hearing all of the said ‘connections’ and the mark will disappear on your body but will be transferred to your soulmate. Basically, the marks depend on which of the two soulmates turns 18 first.

Now considering that the ace turned 18, Akaashi has been worried and down because it just means one thing. There is a very high possibility that Bokuto would soon meet the said soulmate. He knows he should be happy for the ace especially because Bokuto was clearly excited the week before, going on about how he’s finally turning 18 and that he wanted to know or ‘to be sure’ rather who his soulmate is. He even invited the whole team for his birthday party but Akaashi wasn’t able to go because he already promised to visit his grandparents for a small family reunion (which of course is just an excuse because honestly, he’s still not ready and Akaashi was sure it would really hurt him seeing Bokuto excited and happy for being connected to his soulmate which is not Akaashi himself). He’s probably being a selfish prick for wanting to avoid Bokuto instead of being happy for him. But of course, he will not let his feelings for the owl to be a hindrance of them being friends still. Maybe it’s best for them to be like this. Bokuto would still be with him and enjoy good times together like they always do, have bokuto give him bone crushing hugs and pats on a daily basis, buy meatbuns after practice and many more good things. He can still share a lot of happy moments with the ace despite all of them being platonic. Akaashi muses that he’s fine with all these.

It was during lunch break that Akaashi first saw Bokuto that day and what he saw was clearly not what he expected. Bokuto was slumped in the cafeteria together with his teammates and there’s no mistaking that the owl was in his emo mode. Akaashi had expected Bokuto to be all cheery and radiating in happiness and excitement especially after his 18th birthday but what he’s seeing right now is the exact opposite.

His teammates all gave out a sigh of relief when Akaashi came into view and Akaashi did not need any words from them because he's completely aware how everyone believes that only him can comfort and tame the ace in his emo mode.

“Bokuto-san what’s wrong?”Akaashi starts as he takes a seat in front of the dejected owl. 

Bokuto immediately glanced at the setter and reached across the table to hug Akaashi while letting out cries of “Akaaaasshiiiii”. Akaashi was startled with the action and his heartbeat is probably in a rapid pace but he ignored this and focused on the scowling Bokuto in his arms. When Bokuto broke the hug, he stared at the table and answered Akaashi’s question.

“My soulmate...” Oh damn Akaashi Keiji is definitely not ready about this talk yet but he decided to let Bokuto continue. 

“.....my soulmate has '𝘐𝘴𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘢'𝘴 𝘭𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘺' on repeat in their head and I feel so sad! It’s been playing over and over and I can’t help but feel like crying everytime I hear it. Akaashiiiiiii what if my soulmate’s also sad? I mean, I also noticed that they were feeling really down lately” Bokuto finished.

Okay, first of all Akaashi doesn’t know who Isabella is and what lullaby is Bokuto talking about, but what he understood is that Bokuto’s soulmate is the reason why the ace who’s usually always full of energy and who rarely got into emo mode lately this sad and Akaashi is definitely not happy about this.

“Wait Bokuto-san, who’s Isabella and what lullaby is that?” 

“Akaashi it’s from this anime he watched last last week” Konoha answers instead because Bokuto stopped moping and is now looking at Akaashi with a hint of disbelief after hearing his question.

“Akaashi...do you not know 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥? Have you not watched it yet?” the ace asked and Akaashi swears that there is definitely something he can’t point out in his tone.

“No, I haven’t watched it yet Bokuto-san”

“..well do you not know 𝘐𝘴𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘢'𝘴 𝘭𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘺 at least?” 

“Sorry Bokuto-san but no, I also don’t know about that” Akaashi answers and he doesn’t know why but Bokuto became even more deflated in his seat and he looked really disappointed with Akaashi’s answer. This may sound ridiculous but Akaashi suddenly felt bad for having zero knowledge about the said anime and making Bokuto even more sad.

“It’s fine Akaashi. It’s not your fault.” Bokuto tried to smile but everyone in the room can definitely see how forced it was.

The table was filled with silence that was then broken a minute later when the bell finally rang, signifying that the break is over.

Bokuto was the first to stand and he just managed a quick and barely audible “see you later at practice” and a short wave of his hand. All eyes were still on his retreating figure and once the owl was gone, everyone focused on Akaashi.

“What? Is something wrong with my face?” Akaashi asked confused with how everyone is acting.

“Akashi, are you sure you haven’t watched The Promised Neverland or heard Isabella’s lullaby yet? Like not even once?” Konoha asked again. 

“Yeah, I haven’t yet.” The setter answered and everyone in the table sighed and started preparing to go back in their own classes. Akaashi definitely found everything that transpired really weird. What’s with the said anime and lullaby that everyone was actually in disbelief that he had no knowledge about them.

Later that afternoon when the team were still on their practice, Bokuto was still in his emo mode which only worsened his performance during the practice. Akaashi also noticed how his teammates have been giving him and the ace looks of concern. 

Everyone was apparently affected by gloom oozing out of Bokuto and because of this, the practice ended earlier than usual. Akaashi noticed how Bokuto seemed to avoid him during the practice. He tried talking to him but the owl would just ignore him without even regarding the setter.  
Was it really because he didn’t know about the anime? Akaashi wondered. However, the setter was suddenly reminded of the soulmate thing. ‘No Akaashi, the real reason why he’s like that is because of his soulmate.’ He thought. Akaashi is convinced that there is just no way Bokuto would feel bad for Akaashi not knowing his currently fav anime. Bokuto was sad because he knew that his soulmate is sad. How lucky of that person. Bokuto haven’t met them yet but the ace clearly cares way too deeply about them already. Akaashi knows that this might probably sound so pathetic, but yes he admits that he is definitely jealous.

Akaashi arrived to his shared apartment with the sight of his roommate crying in front of a laptop munching on milk bread. Oikawa Tooru was apparently watching this anime again that he forgot the name of. His roommate has finished watching it last week and even read the manga too because people kept saying how the second season is different from the manga and that his curiosity can’t be stopped. And so after finishing the manga, Oikawa has started watching the second season.

“Hey, you okay?” Akaashi asked as he was placing his things on his table.

“Keiji-chan! This is just so sad I caaaaaan’t. I mean, I’m also happy but also sad?” Oikawa answers while still crying.

“Why do you watch that when it makes you cry then?”

“Actually, the scene right now is a happy one but the music is just making me feel like crying even more”

Akaashi remembers the said background music and honestly, it’s been on his head playing on repeat for a week now and he even memorized the melody. Of course it was natural for him to be able to memorize it that easily because Oikawa has been playing it on his speakers for almost everyday after finishing the first season only to tear up all of a sudden while preparing dinner or doing the dishes. This didn’t stop his roommate from playing it on repeat though because according to Oikawa, ‘it is just so soothing and does magic in my heart!’ and Akaashi never complained because he found it comforting as well.

The next day, Akaashi noticed how Bokuto was no longer in his emo mode and like a switch that has been turned on, he was back on his cheerful and energetic self. The owl even apologized to Akaashi for his behavior the day before with a very obvious pout on his face that made Akaashi laugh and honestly, it took everything in Akaashi to stop himself from kissing the cute ace. 

Everything has seemed to be back to normal on the days that followed and Akaashi was happy but he still can’t deny that there’s still a part of him that’s hurting about Bokuto’s soulmate. The ace tried to hide it but Akaashi did not fail to notice that sometimes, Bokuto would stop and seem to be deep in thought. He would see him sometimes smile a little and Akaashi doesn’t know why but he can also trace some sadness in those smiles. 

Akaashi was still thinking of how it would be nice if Bokuto finally meets his soulmate because he knows how the ace would absolutely be able to be the perfect lover that anyone can ask for and he’ll surely be able to make his soulmate happy. Thinking about all these pains him but Akaashi would always want Bokuto’s happiness over his own.

He was prepared to enter the apartment to Oikawa watching that anime again with the little kids who escaped an orphanage (or farm was it? Akaashi doesn’t remember exactly) but he was met with an overly enthusiastic Oikawa Tooru dancing to another music.

“I WANNA WANNA TOUCH YOUR BODY! BODY! BODY! BODY! BODY!—“ Oikawa dances to his heart as he sings along the lines.

“oh Keiji-chan you’re home! Wanna do some exercise together?”

It’s then that Akaashi heard more of the lyrics and his ears started to get red and his face flushed. Oikawa noticed and only laughed out loud at Akaashi who stopped in the doorway completely flabbergasted.

“Oh come on Keiji-chan don’t be shy! If you don’t want to dance, you can just check my choreography! I’m planning to surprise Iwa-chan dancing to this on his birthday! I’m sure he’ll be surprised!” Oikawa shares brightly. Well, Akaashi wonders how Iwaizumi would react but being Oikawa’s bestfriend and soulmate, the man would probably expect something this crazy out of Oikawa Tooru. Iwaizumi knows Tooru like the back of his own hand after all.

“No thanks, Tooru. I guess I’ll just check your choreography”.

To say that Akaashi was stressed early in the morning the next day is an understatement. He woke up late and he barely made it in class before the professor came in a minute after he entered the room. He also forgot to bring his homework for their first subject in the afternoon and so he made another one during his break. (He was also annoyed that he hasn’t seen Bokuto yet) When lunch finally came, Akaashi can’t help but walk faster just to get to the cafeteria right away and when he did, he was met with a hysterically laughing Bokuto Koutarou. Akaashi felt as if all the stress and the headache he suffered from this morning vanished. Nothing beats a happy Bokuto in his heart after all.

“Bokuto-san what’s so funny?” he asked smilling slightly.

“OH AKAASHI! It’s just that my soulmate’s been listening to 𝘠𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘉𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘊𝘭𝘶𝘣'𝘴 song! HAHAHAHAHA Oh my I just felt really shocked you know!” Akaashi’s warm bubble was popped in an instant with the ace’s answer. The soulmate. Of course, how can Akaashi forget that Bokuto already have a soulmate that is definitely not him. He didn’t care what that Yarichin Bitch Club is or anything. Akaashi just felt so dejected all of a sudden. He was still deep in thoughts that he failed to realize that everyone in the table has gone quiet and they were looking at him including Bokuto.

“Akaashi, what’s wrong?” Bokuto asked slowly. Akaashi did not know but after Bokuto mentioned his soulmate, the barely there smile of his has fallen and it seems that Bokuto noticed. Akaashi is well damned. Of course Bokuto would notice because the ace knows him so well, the way he knows the other.

Akaashi immediately fixed his expressions and anyone will be fooled by this but definitely not Bokuto Koutarou.

“Oh uh..yeah. I’m fine.”

“You sure?” the ace asked laced with concern and he doesn’t seem convinced with Akaashi’s answer.

“Yes. I’m just feeling a bit tired because I was late this morning and I had to redo my homework during break.” 

Bokuto still doesn’t seem convinced but he decided to let it go. 

They proceed to eat their lunch and although Akaashi was more quiet than usual, everyone exchanged conversations here and there. They knew by now that it’s better to let the setter be than to pry on his personal matters and Akaashi really appreciates that.

Akaashi was thankful that they were dismissed early in the afternoon because it gave him an opportunity to rest for a while before their volleyball practice starts.  
When he entered the gym, it was still empty. Considering that he still have an hour left before the practice starts, Akaashi lay down in the bench and closed his eyes for a while . The setter thought that it’s probably best that he calm himself down and be in his best condition before the practice. He tried to set aside the bitter feelings he felt during lunch time and closed his eyes. He didn’t notice at first but he later on realized that he was already humming to the melody of that song from the anime Oikawa has been crying about. He can’t help but smile, finding it a little funny how he actually memorized the melody just after having it played on repeat for a whole week by the great Oikawa Tooru.

Akaashi was still humming with his eyes closed when he was suddenly interrupted with the sound of something falling on the floor. He opened his eyes and he was met with a wide eyed Bokuto with his lips slightly parted. The ace looked completely shocked and at loss for words. Akaashi wondered what got Bokuto startled that he even dropped his own bag. Is it shocking that Akaashi was already there in the gym? Did he see something Akaashi can’t see?

“Bokuto-san are you okay?” he asked.

“That song….”

“Oh, uh sorry I don’t know what it's called. It’s from an anime my roommate loves and it’s been playing on my mind on repeat for like more than a week now.” Akaashi explains and was about to ask Bokuto if he knew the song but then he was interrupted by Bokuto who's still gaping at him.

“Akashi, that was 𝘐𝘴𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘢'𝘴 𝘭𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘺” 

“what…” Akaashi felt his heartbeat quicken as if he was starting to find a streak of light after being in a dark place for a long time. 

“oh my Akaashi, you were humming 𝘐𝘴𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘢'𝘴 𝘭𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘺! And you said it was stuck in your head for a while now! Wait—“ Bokuto was clearly excited at the moment and not even seconds passed when the ace suddenly yanked the neckline of his jersey down and Akaashi definitely flushed at this. Bokuto seemed to be looking for something in between his chest and when he didn’t find anything, he suddenly dropped on the floor and began crying loudly. 

Akaashi was alarmed and immediately went to support the ace who did not wait any second and grabbed Akaashi right away enclosing him in a tight hug. 

“AKAASHIIIIII THE MARK IS GONE! My soulmark is gone! Oh my… Akaashiiiiii you really are my soulmate all along I am so happy!” 

Akaashi stopped breathing for what he heard from the crying mess in his arms that is Bokuto Koutarou. Soulmate? Bokuto’s soulmate is him? Akaashi’s probably dreaming right now. Maybe he’s going crazy because he wanted to be Bokuto’s other half so bad that now he’s finally having this dream right? But when the ace hugged the setter tighter, Akaashi realized that he’s definitely awake at the moment.

“W-wait Bokuto-san. You mean… I’m your soulmate?”

Bokuto breaks away from the hug and holds Akaashi’s face in his palms before nodding vigorously.

And slowly, everything dawned on Akaashi. So all this time, the song that’s been on his head was the said Isabella’s lullaby. The setter then finally remembered Oikawa crying over this anime called The Promised Neverland. He now realized why the title felt familiar to him after that incident on the cafeteria with Bokuto and Konoha asking him about it. But wait, the biggest revelation of all is that he is Bokuto Koutarou’s soulmate! Akaashi wanted to bang his head in the nearest wall because of all the moping he did because of Bokuto’s soulmate making the ace sad and gloomy. HE was that soulmate. He made Bokuto sad. 

“I…Bokuto-san, I am your soulmate?” the ace nodded once more and Akaashi was no longer able to hold it. The tears finally started cascading down his cheeks and Bokuto started to worry.

“h-hey Akaashi, don’t cry! Oh wait. Do you hate it that I’m your soulmate? I’—“

“NO! Bokuto-san I could never hate you. How could I ever hate my soulmate. It’s just that, I feel so sorry for making you sad all this time. I was mad at your soulmate before because you said they were sad and since you have the ‘connection’, it also affected you. And now I realized that the said soulmate is actually me. I am so sorry Bokuto-san”

“Akaashi nooo it’s not your fault really. I am sorry as well for making you worry. But why were you sad by then?” Bokuto asked and when Akaashi glanced at him, he immediately noticed the ace’s expression. Bokuto looked worried and insecure and it pained Akaashi so bad.

“I was so sad at that time especially with the fact that you might finally be able to meet your soulmate and I was absolutely convinced that it wouldn’t be me. I can’t help it. It was hard for me to accept.” Bokuto was shocked by the answer. Does this mean that Akaashi likes him too?

“Akaashi believe it or not, even before I turned 18, I already predicted that it will be you and no other. I already knew and I was really excited. But then at that time when you seemed completely clueless about Isabella’s Lullaby and about anything else that might indicate that you really are the one, I’ve never felt so down in my life. And when I went home that day to check my mark only to find it’s still there, it broke me. I wanted it to be you so bad Akaashi and I was even ready to forget everything about soulmate shits and still choose you, becacuse trust me, it will always be you Akaashi. I will always choose you” Bokuto finishes with his eyes still focused on a full on crying Akaashi.

Akaashi wasn’t able to hold himself back and without hesitation, he kissed the ace who immediately responded. Akaashi has been worried for nothing all along. Bokuto Koutarou is his soulmate! The man he loved is his fated one!

“I’m so sorry Bokuto-san. And I love you. I am so happy to be yours.” Akaashi confesses sincerely with a smile and he was not ready when the owl suddenly cried once more while hugging him so so tight. 

“Akaashiiiii when did you become this sweet?! Please give me some warning” Akaashi only chuckled at this and returned the hug.

They were still in each other’s arms and Akaashi never felt so happy and warm like this. Akaashi remembered something and broke from the hug to yank his jersey like Bokuto did earlier. It was there. The mark has indeed been transferred to Akaashi and Bokuto found this amazing, then without warning, he tilted his head a little and kissed the soulmark that is now at the center of Akaashi’s chest. 

Akaashi squeaked and pushed Bokuto out of reflex. Bokuto was barely moved by the push though and was about to apologize when he was suddenly stopped by the sight of Akaashi Keiji completely flustered. ‘He’s so beautiful, it hurts’ the ace thought.

“B-bokuto-san, we’re in the gym. Someone might see” Akaashi explains looking away from Bokuto.

Bokuto only became even more captivated by this shy Akaashi. Oh man, how he adores his soulmate.

“I’m sorry Akaashi, I wasn’t able to stop myself.”

“It’s fine.”

Akaashi then looked at him finally and Bokuto is just a weak weak man and seeing Akaashi like this just makes him want to tease the setter more.

“Hey Akaashi, so does that mean I can kiss your mark. No, our mark I mean when we’re not in public?” The ace asked teasingly and Akaashi spluttered once again.

“Bokuto-san w-why are you...”

“Oh and Akaashi! Did you watch 𝘠𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘉𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘊𝘭𝘶𝘣? ‘Touch you’ has been playing in your head yesterday.” Bokuto teased again but Akaashi just looked confused this time and so Bokuto being the little shit that he is, started singing the song itself.

“I wanna wanna touch your body! Body! Body! Body! Body!” Realization hit the setter and anyone who sees him now might probably mistake him as a human tomato for how red he is. The expression Akaashi made was perfect and Bokuto was now full on laughing while being chased by very flustered Akaashi.

“Okay stop now Akaashi! I surrender okay, ouch!—“

“I told you Bokuto-san, I did not watch it! My roommate Oikawa’s been practicing a dance to it for his Iwa-chan.”

Bokuto then hugged the still blushing Akaashi while still gushing about how cute his soulmate is.

“Akaashiiiiii stop being so cute! I will bite you!”

Akaashi was about protest but the sound of a ball hitting the floor had interrupted him.

“Uhhh what are you guys doing?” Washio asked completely dumbfounded with the rest of the team in the doorway of the gym.

“n-nothing—“

“AKAASHI IS MY SOULMATE!!! I knew it!”

Akaashi expected for his team to be equally shocked as him earlier but apparently, everyone kind of expected this to happen soon and the only reply they got from everyone was a big “FINALLY” as if his team has already rehearsed saying the word at the same time. 

“We can now finally practice in peace”

“Yeah right. No more emo mode for Bokuto”

“No more sad Akaashi”

Akaashi was still processing his teammates’ reaction when a smiling Bokuto held his hand.

“Hey Akaashi, you haven’t watched The Promised Neverland right? How about we watch it later after practice at my apartment?” the ace asked hesitantly but definitely excited.

“Sure Bokuto-san. I’d love to” he replied with a smile.

Bokuto was delighted with the reply and decided to tease the setter once more.

“Or maybe we can watch Yarichin Bitch Club if you want—“

“Bokuto-san I swear if you don’t stop mentioning that I am so gonna leave and ignore you for a week.”

“NO! don’t do that Akaashi I was just kidding.” And now the owl had the audacity to pout after being a tease. Akaashi might have a heart attack with all these.

“Okay Koutarou” 

Both Akaashi and Bokuto stopped at this. Akashi, shocked by his own slip and Bokuto, shocked and flustered by having Akaashi call him by his given name.

Akaashi knew what was coming and so he started making his way towards the net where everyone was already getting in position. He still heard Bokuto’s “AKAASHI NO FAIR!!!” though. The setter just smiled and threw a wink at the blushing owl on the bench which only made the said owl even more red.

Two can play this game. Akaashi thinks.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra:  
> Bokuto and Akaashi watched ‘𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥' that night and finished the whole season. The two also read the manga and finished it by the next weekend and now Akaashi fully understands why Koutarou (Yes, they’re now on the first name basis) would feel like crying everytime he hears ‘𝘐𝘴𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘢'𝘴 𝘭𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘺’ because Akaashi shares the same feelings for the song now.
> 
> Okay but like seriously, the reason this fic was born was because I am actually like Oikawa here like I’d literally feel like crying every single time I hear ‘Isabella’s lullaby’ but I would still play it over and over like crazy (I even had it played in the background when I wrote this lol) because not only is the melody beautiful but the story behind it also hold special meaning and honestly, everytime I hear it, I get suddenly reminded of some scenes from ‘The promised Neverland’. I just finished reading the manga 4 days ago and I SWEAR I never cried so hard like the way I did when I read the manga. As of now, I am just waiting for the next episode release for the second season of the anime. But anyways, the idea of Bokuto being in his emo mode because of ‘Isabella’s lullaby’ was the very first inspiration I had and then I just found myself writing a bokuaka fic already lmao.
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading this! You may share your thoughts in the comments if you like! I really hope you enjoyed and liked reading this. Once again, thank you so much, me loves you.


End file.
